


Counterattack

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: No sooner does Zuko step off his ship and into the subarctic sunlight than he finds himself bombarded with pellets of powdery white snow.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	Counterattack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Went](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Went/gifts).



> **Prompt: For Avatar, SNOWBALL FIGHT!**
> 
> Once again, I took a fairly innocuous prompt and made it angsty. But it's me, so what can you do I guess... :P

No sooner does Zuko step off the ship and into the subarctic sunlight than he finds himself bombarded with pellets of powdery white snow. “Gah!”

Once he blinks his field of vision back into existence, it fills with a bizarre sight. Dozens of Southern Water Tribe children crowd the ramp, each armed with a snowball, priming to strike again. And, some meters away, behind them, Sokka stands grinning.

(The last time he was here—a year and lifetimes ago— _Sokka_ had charged at him while the children cowered behind…)

In the here and now, Zuko pushes his way through several more snowy assaults to his onetime comrade—says nothing, but raises his eyebrow.

“C’mon, Zuko, I had to!” Sokka slaps his shoulder. “They didn’t get to fight last time you were here, so I _had_ to make sure they got a chance to properly greet the new Fire Lord on his first diplomatic visit! Right?”

( _They were kids_! he’d rasped, once, in those last weeks of the War. _The boys in my village, I was gonna lead them into battle, and they were just_ kids _!_ )

Zuko’s face breaks into a smile as he embraces his friend. “Yeah, buddy. You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud
> 
> I have a few specifications for things that I will and won't write. Please click [here](https://runrundoyourstuff.tumblr.com/post/189378264394/exciting-fic-announcement) for more info!


End file.
